


求婚大作战

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Summary: 安德森副队长生贺
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	求婚大作战

1

我，汉克.安德森，DPD的副警长。

最近在策划一件人生大事——求婚。

关于求婚这种事，一开始我认为是没有必要的，人类净喜欢搞这些自我感动的东西，自从仿生人跟人类的婚姻法案公布以后，报纸上网络上铺天盖地都是一些关于“著名艺人XX演唱会现场向XX仿生人求婚成功”“谁是第一个求婚人类的仿生人”之类的花边新闻，要不就是“爱ta就给ta一场完美的求婚”“如何策划一场赛博婚礼”之类的无聊攻略……都他妈是瞎折腾！

我跟康纳——废话当然是康纳，不然还可能是谁——我们根本不需要这种形式主义，你瞧，我们现在住在一起，在一起生活、工作，基本上形影不离，虽然有时候，我指的是那小子限制了我的甜食和酒精还强迫我去锻炼的时候，我也会感到懊恼，产生出“我当初为什么要一时心软同意这家伙搬过来”的疑问，但大部分时候，我对这种生活还是非常满意的，并且觉得…这跟结婚其实没什么区别。

所谓婚姻，还不就是两个人在一起搭伙过日子，并且在这过程中周期性后悔自己当初瞎了眼。

所以，我们不需要用这些花里胡哨的行为来宣告我们在一起了。

是的，我就是这样想的，至少，在警局那个新来的毛头小子跟我打听康纳之前。

2

我，杰米.安东尼奥，你不用记得我的名字，反正这不重要，我只是DPD一个新来的警员。

但目前有个事很糟糕：我觉得最近我得罪了我的上司。

我承认一开始我得知自己被调到这间警局的时候我很高兴，因为这里有康纳警探，那可是个名人，几乎全底特律都知道当初是他渗透入模控生命的地下转化了数以万计的仿生人，直接奠定了那场和平抗议成功的基础。

谁会对这样的人物不感兴趣呢？当然，我承认我对康纳的兴趣可能比别人要多那么一点点……直接点说，我喜欢他。

不过，来到DPD以后，我发现喜欢他的人绝对不止我一个。

康纳警探的桌子上长期都有他的仰慕者们每天千方百计送来的礼物，据说有人为了见他一面故意打碎了自己家的窗户玻璃然后前来报警，当然，像这样的人通常会被我的同事们赶出去。

康纳在DPD受欢迎的程度超乎了我的想象，几乎没有人不爱他，除了整天臭着个脸的李德警探，同时，他也对每个人都很好，嗯…我是说，一视同仁的好，这让我有点分辨不出我究竟有没有一丝希望？

我悄悄跟克里斯警官打听“康纳警官喜欢什么样的人”，克里斯警官笑得十分善良，他说：“这个问题你应该去问安德森副队长。”

我觉得他说得有道理，安德森副队长是康纳的上司以及搭档，据说他们还是室友，所以没准他知道答案。

于是我就去问了，然后……我觉得我好像得罪了我的上司。

3

我，Sumo，品种就不介绍了，你们都知道的，我是安德森家的狗子。

在一分钟以前，我对我的主人翻了个白眼，以表示我对他的鄙视。

原因是今晚他一回家就不太正常，具体表现为他气呼呼的坐在沙发上，打开了一罐刚从冰箱里拿出来的啤酒，我善意的走过去拱了拱他的腿，提醒他这是他这个月还能喝到的最后一罐啤酒了，但他显然误解了我的意思。

“怎么？你饿了吗？”

他拍了拍我头，又转头看了一眼我的食盆，里面是满满的。

“唔，你不饿。”他灌了一口啤酒，哼哼唧唧的嘀咕，“康纳当然不会饿着你，他对你比对我还好。”

当然，比起你这个主人来说，他可称职多了。

不过，你怎么了？我跳上沙发，像过去很多次一样把头搁在汉克的腿上，虽然他不太称职，但我还是愿意在他心情不好的时候分出点时间陪他一下的。

“你知道吗？今天有个小子居然想追求康纳！”

他揉了揉我的脖子，忿忿然的哼了一声。

哦哟~？

我来精神了，八卦什么的，狗都喜欢。

“他难道不知道我跟康纳的关系吗？！还不够明显吗？”

这就是你的不对了，哪里明显了？你整天对人家凶巴巴的，一副随时要把人赶出去的样子，而且，你难道现在才意识到你的康纳有多少人仰慕吗？别说今天这个不知道打哪儿窜出来的小子，就说上次康纳生日派对时来的那个轨迹分析专家、还有以各种借口来我们家蹭过几次饭的实习警员…你以为人家是为什么而来的？

快长点心吧我的傻主人，再这样下去康纳就不是你的了！

“所以，我决定跟康纳正式结婚！”

哇噢！厉害啊汉克！真不愧是我主人！早该这样“行动派”了！

“就这么定了！改天吃完晚饭顺便通知康纳一句好了！”

我的人类主人一口气喝完剩下的啤酒，自言自语的做下决定。

等会儿？你说什么？……通知？难道你连求婚都不打算了吗？这么草率的吗？

我果断地、坚决地、用尽我狗生所有演技地朝他翻了一个白眼，然后叼起我最爱的垫子跳下沙发去。

希望他能看懂我的暗示——如果你真打算这么做，连狗都不会理你！

4

我，吉米，一个遵纪守法的酒吧老板。

我的酒吧开在城市边缘，平时生意不算太好，多亏得一些常客照顾才经营得下去，他们不在乎我这里有没有最新的调酒或者火辣的表演，他们只是想找个安安静静的地方跟自己的心事醉一场，这样的人不少，而汉克.安德森绝对就是其中之一。

曾经的。

因为现在他不常来了。

所以当他突然某一天来找我，并且神神秘秘的问我知不知道现在的年轻人都喜欢怎样的求婚招数时，我怀疑他是不是被外星人抓去改造了一番。

说笑了，这当然是不可能的，我知道汉克.安德森还是汉克.安德森，“改造”他的也不是外星人，而是一个仿生人。

于是，当他向我提出这个问题的时候，我一下子就反应过来了——

“你俩终于搞上了？”

他没好气的瞪我一眼，我知道这事没跑了，就算现在没搞上，离搞上也不不远了。

对此我表示喜闻乐见，并且愿意尽最大努力的去帮他们，这样我就可以在他的婚礼上吹牛说“当初那仿生人一走进来我就知道他俩肯定有戏”！

……

“你打算怎么做？浪漫一点还是刺激一点？”

我倾身过去关切的询问，关于求婚这件事我太有发言权了，我起码求过5次以上的婚，比较遗憾的是成功率为零。

“就…简单一点吧。我在网上查了三个小时了，那些该死的方案都太复杂，没一个靠谱的！”

噢，听听，连手机都玩不转的老安德森居然会为了这个上网去查了三小时资料，我几乎都能想象得到他用两根指头敲键盘的样子了，就冲着这个我都得帮他。

“那就来个经典款的吧。”我说。

“什么？”

“戒指，玫瑰花和一个浪漫的夜晚。”

5

我，盖瑞，一个卖汉堡的。

虽然我只是一个卖汉堡的，但我有着一颗大厨的心，我关心我的每一位食客——尤其是很多年坚持照顾我生意的那种——我尽量满足他们所有的需求。

这也就是为什么我会帮汉克.安德森的原因。

当他向我求助，希望我帮他订一枚戒指、一束玫瑰花和推荐一家靠谱的、浪漫一点并且私密一点的餐厅时，我八卦的灵魂开始沸腾。

“你要结婚了？”

我打心眼里为他高兴，几乎想要欢呼起来，这些年他在我这里买过很多次汉堡，我知道他的单身日子过得可不怎么样。

“是的，就是跟那个…嗯、那个…你知道的……”

他胡乱比划了一下，脸上有点难为情。

我知道，我当然知道，说起来我应该要算他们的见证人之一了，我亲眼见证了那个样子很好看的仿生人给他的第一个wink，还见证了改变世界命运的那个清晨他们在我的餐车前拥抱，哦对，我还不止一次见到他俩分享一杯凤梨百香果，当然，那个仿生人只是舔了舔。

所以，我百分之百愿意帮他任何忙，不过……

“为什么你不自己来订呢？”

“咳、这个、你知道的，这该死的数码时代，”我的老朋友气呼呼的说，“我任何消费记录康纳都能够查到…我只不过是想给他个惊喜。”

“噗——”

好吧，我不厚道的笑了，我想这大概就是他减少了来我这里次数的原因——他别想再跟原来那样随心所欲的吃双层牛肉汉堡了，当然，酒类和甜食恐怕也不能。

6

我，科勒，一个氛围灯光师。

什么是氛围灯光师呢？就是酒吧、餐厅、晚宴或者酒会上负责调控灯光为现场营造氛围的那种。

我目前为底特律一家餐厅工作，我们餐厅不算高档，但位置不错，透过落地玻璃窗能看到漂亮的底特律河和大使桥，也因为这个缘故，很多小情侣喜欢在这里约会、过生日、甚至求婚。

这个时候就需要我的手艺了，一个浪漫的光线氛围绝对能为求婚增加不少成功率。

不过今天跟餐厅预订了“求婚”安排的可不是什么小情侣，而是一个五十多岁的老头，他打算在自己生日这天跟他的男友求婚。

说老头也许不太礼貌了些，他虽然五十来岁，但看上去挺精神的，听说是个警察。

不过有意思的是他是通过他朋友来预订的，这年头求婚事宜都让朋友代劳的可不多见，而等到他自己亲自来跟我们确定细节的时候我们才知道原因，他要求婚的对象是个仿生人，这就一点都不奇怪了。

而且，那个仿生人还很有名。

康纳，RK800，稍微关注过一丁点儿时事的人都不可能不知道这个名字。

我突然感觉今晚真幸运，我想我大概能够见证历史！

但是…他们也太能磨叽了吧？我等在柜台旁边已经快一个晚上了，听他们从凶杀案聊到狗又聊到最新的仿生人法案，就是不开口聊一句跟“求婚”有关的事。

我能理解，人类有时候就是这样，看起来顺理成章的东西临到头了就开始紧张得说不出话了，不过……拜托，稍微快点吧，大伙都等着呢！

终于，在我恨不得冲上去帮他“坦白交代”的时候，那老警察终于有所行动了。

“好了，康纳，把给我生日礼物拿出来吧！我知道你藏了一个晚上了！”

他开口说到。

这是一种惯用的套路，你看，等那个仿生人拿出生日礼物，他就会说：“正好，我也有礼物要送给你。”然后他拍下服务铃，我将周围灯光调暗，侍者送上预定好的玫瑰花，他掏出戒指盒，OK，一切大功告成。

别问我是怎么知道他一定会成功的，真的，是个人都能看得出他俩绝配。

果然，RK800的那双漂亮的栗棕色眼睛里神情开始躲闪。

“呀、你怎么知道？副队长，”他看起来有点紧张和羞涩，同时将手伸向桌下，他说：“其实我……”

“嘿！康纳！！你们怎么在这里？！”

一个足够吓人一跳的大嗓门突然打断了他的话，哦豁，戏又看不成了。

7

我，杰弗瑞，DPD的局长。

此刻我正坐在一家绝对不符合我风格的餐厅，我左边是我几十年的老友，我右边是我老友的饲养员。

我能理解汉克此时看我的目光，跟二十年前他瞪着那个红冰贩子差不多，他一定很痛恨我打扰了他跟康纳这个美好的、来之不易的二人世界，尤其是我还不止一个人，我身边还有一帮DPD的弟兄们。

说真的，不到万不得已我是不想干这种招人记恨的事，但是现在，我们听说了一个让我们不得不行动起来的情报，那就是——康纳打算今晚跟我们的汉克.安德森副队长求婚。

这个情报最初是被杰米发现的，还记得他吧？我们的新人警员，可怜的小警官好不容易得到一个跟他偶像康纳一同执勤的机会，结果话还没搭上几句话就跟着谈判专家一道顺便拐进了商场，然后眼睁睁看着他的意中人买下了一款求婚用的戒指。

可怜的孩子。

我们对他只能表示同情，但说真的，这孩子怎么就看不出来呢？汉克跟康纳这两人天天在警局出双入对已经快闪瞎所有人的眼了，我们、对，我是说警局几乎所有人都默认了他俩合法地滚到一块儿去绝对是迟早的事，也是我们喜闻乐见的事。

但是……不能是让康纳抢了先啊！

好歹汉克也曾经是“DPD第一警草”，让一个才几个月大的仿生人率先开口求婚了，这让DPD的面子往哪儿放？这让人类的尊严往哪儿放？

不行！这绝对不行！

于是，我们迅速达成一致决定：无论如何先将康纳的求婚计划拖延下来！然后找个机会旁敲侧击提醒一下汉克，我指的是——“掐着他的脖子也要让他把这件事办了！”

所以，我才不管老安德森怎么想，让我们举杯庆祝这美妙的“巧遇”吧！

噢~汉克看上去更不高兴了，对，尤其是看到杰米殷勤地往康纳身边挤的时候。

我的老朋友犹豫了一下，似乎还伸手摸了摸衣服口袋，然后下定决心一样的伸手拍了拍桌上的服务铃……

他要干什么？

8

我，弗朗西斯，WP500型，异常仿生人。

我是个厨子，目前我在一家餐厅工作，也就是我异常前的那家。

我算比较幸运的，我并没像其他一些仿生人那样被折磨过，只是因为在马库斯首领上街抗议的那天我正好出门采购，他拍了拍我的肩，于是我异常了。

后来和平抗议成功了，我开始思考起自己的以后来，我还是想当一个厨师，我喜欢人类吃到我做的东西时脸上的表情，所以我又回去了我原来工作的地方。

让我感动的是他们没有一个人因为我异常而害怕或者厌恶我，他们甚至根本没提这回事，他们说“幸好你回来了，我们以为你走丢了”，那天我第一次感觉到“幸福”，我发誓以后一定会为他们做出更美味的食物。

事实上我也做到了，异常以后我不再循规蹈矩的按照程序配方制作食物，我自己进行了一些改良，并且成功了，现在我制作的独家甜品是最畅销的，据说第一例跟仿生人求婚成功的人类靠的就是我的甜品，也因为这个缘故，来我们餐厅求婚的人特别多。

我当然很高兴啊，尤其是我得知DPD的安德森副队长将在我们这里跟康纳求婚的时候，我开心得第一时间就把这个消息分享到了耶利哥。

“什么？你说那老头要跟康纳求婚？！”

第一个回应我的是诺丝，但她听起来不太高兴，基本上就是“我不同意这门婚事”的语气。

“别这样，诺丝，他们本来就在一起。”

“在一起？我只看到他在占康纳的便宜！”

“这不叫占便宜，他们是正常情侣。”

“正常情侣？那老头好像从来没公开过他们的关系吧？渣男！”

“呃…不能这么说，他这不是打算求婚了嘛？”

“也许他只是想用这种办法让康纳一辈子都为他和DPD服务！”

“诺丝……”

……

完了，他们吵起来了…

我不知道该怎么办，我没遇到过这样的情况，我有点后悔自己是不是做错了事。

最后，他们商量出一个办法，拖住安德森副队长，找机会跟康纳谈谈再说。

然后这个“拖住安德森副队长”的任务，就落在了我的头上。

所以，当人类警官按下服务铃的时候，按照约定，我们应该将他准备好的玫瑰花送上，但……RA9在上，请原谅我今天的行为吧！

我闭了闭眼，硬着头皮推着一个生日蛋糕上去了——

“安德森先生，祝您生日快乐！”

9

我，康纳，RK800型仿生人，序号#313 248 317-51，目前是一名初级警员。

我刚刚经历了一个奇怪的夜晚。

今天我的搭档安德森副队长的生日，也是我准备向他求婚的日子。

本来我没打算这样做，虽然我们目前处于“同居”状态，我知道很多人、包括你们都认为我们理所当然是一对，是的，我也是这样认为的，但我暂时不打算用“婚姻”这种契约来绑定我们的关系，我是说，我觉得副队长也许还没准备好，众所周知，他是个傲娇的人类，嗯，而且……我们甚至还没有过亲密行为。

这也有很大一部分原因在我，我是警用型，我出厂时并未配置那种说出来会被屏蔽的组件。

好在于仿生人来说并不是问题，安装一个就是。

所以，为了能跟副队长发展进一步的亲密关系，半个月前，我去了模控生命的维修中心为自己挑了一款适合的，然后，问题来了……我不够金额付账。

我只是一个刚“入职”的普通警员，政府给仿生人的薪水并不多，哪怕我是最先进的型号，也不多。

这就很尴尬了。

幸好销售员仿生人善意地为我提供了另一个方案：如果有婚姻注册的话，可以打折，折扣相当可观！ 

以上，就是我决定向副队长求婚的原因。

但是我失败了，确切来说，是我根本还没来得及事实求婚这个行为。

就在我准备掏出戒指盒的时候，富勒局长突然出现了，随即，一切都变得古怪起来。

为什么警局的大部分同事会这么巧合的都来这家并不符合他们消费习惯的餐厅吃饭？为什么仿生人侍者送上蛋糕的时候脸上神情躲躲闪闪，而汉克看起来一脸愕然？为什么紧跟着耶利哥的人——马库斯、赛门、诺丝以及乔许——都突然从角落的座位上站起来，并过来举杯祝副队长生日快乐？

这一切都不合常理，而我推算不出一个合理的可能。

最终，我的求婚之夜变成了副队长的生日派对，人类跟仿生人一起喝了个痛快，等到我们离开餐厅的时候已经是深夜，我扶着醉得有些歪歪倒倒的副队长往停车场走，看在他生日的份儿上我决定不跟他计较今天的酒精摄入量问题，而且……听说人在喝醉了的状态下更容易同意“一些事情”？

很好，那么就现在吧，趁夜色正好，我打算把今晚完成的事情完成了。

“副队长，我有事要跟你说。”

我一边说着一边身手去摸的戒指，我的……我的戒指呢？！！

10

我，汉克.安德森，一个求婚失败的倒霉老头。

不，也不能说是失败，因为我根本还没来得及开口。

天知道杰弗瑞怎么会冒出来，好吧，冒出来也就算了，他竟然还带着一堆警局的毛头小子们！其中就有那个对康纳图谋不轨的家伙，而且那家伙还一脸殷勤的往康纳身边挤！

然后就是这家操蛋的餐厅！根本不按照约定好的细节来！

耶利哥那些家伙也很讨厌，还说什么“…献上诚挚的生日祝福，并感谢您曾给予我们的帮助！”……一切都乱套了！！

最后，还有康纳，这小子也一晚上都不正常，额角的光圈变化得跟交通信号灯似的！刚才还把我这个被灌得晕乎乎的老人家丢在路上，突然说什么接到紧急呼叫，然后一溜烟跑了！

这小混蛋！

他一定有什么事瞒着我，是的，绝对有，从半个月前我就觉得这小子不太对劲，有好几次都找了些不着调的理由私自溜出去，还把什么东西藏在了衣柜里，我没揭穿他，尊重对方隐私是一种好品德。

但是今天，这可真的有点过分了，他甚至连礼物都还没给我呢！

说到礼物…唔、我的戒指大概今天别想送出去了，早知道就别安排这些复杂的玩意儿，直接哪天吃完晚饭……咦？！不对？我的戒指呢？我确信两小时前它还安静地在我的西装口袋里待命，但现在我翻遍了全身也没找到那个小盒子。

你看，倒霉事凑一堆去了，我的戒指丢了。

我得把它找回来，我想它很可能是落在餐厅了，毕竟最后大家都喝到最后都有些飘了，马库斯跟克里斯讨论起抽象派艺术，狗屁，克里斯那小子懂个屁的抽象派；还有富勒，在跟乔许吐槽DPD的局长真难当，他们似乎在某个点上找到了共同语言；至于那个叫什么杰米的小子，抱着酒瓶缩在沙发角落里抽抽搭搭的，而我被迫换了好几次位置，戒指也许就是那时候丢的。

希望那家餐厅还没关门！

这时候我连酒劲都吓醒了，幸好康纳已经去支援了，不然还真不知道怎么才能将他支开。我磕磕绊绊的沿着原路返回，路上捡到一个戒指盒，但不是我的那个，你瞧，今晚的倒霉鬼看来还不止我一个。

当我赶到餐厅的时候，谢天谢地，里面还隐约亮着灯。

“抱歉，我可能落下了点东西！”

我急匆匆的推开门，然后……

我看到什么？康纳？我看到康纳弯着腰凌乱的桌椅中间寻找着什么，灯光将他的眼里的焦急映得很清晰，我突然好像猜到了他在找什么。

“嘿！康纳！”我举起那个盒子，“你是在找这个吗？”

“副队长？！”

他看上去被我的出现吓了一跳，旋即，他笑了起来，并且，从口袋里掏出了那只我再熟悉不过的盒子——

“那副队长是来找这个的吗？”

“不，我是来找你的。”

我，汉克.安德森，一个今晚最幸运的人。


End file.
